


In the End, We'll Both Be There.

by CharmandaSmashedIt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because I break them, Bittersweet Ending, Death, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this while I had a terrible headache, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmandaSmashedIt/pseuds/CharmandaSmashedIt
Summary: A moment before the end, the only thing Tony can do is sing.It's the last thing Peter knows.Based on Lullaby by Sleeping At Lasthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYnm3BLfTB8





	In the End, We'll Both Be There.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic, so there's a song you can listen to while reading it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYnm3BLfTB8  
> I wrote in the story when to start playing it, but it's optional, I just like it.  
> Also, thanks to Lil-ace-dragon for reading it beforehand!

The cave had been blocked for almost a day now, and Tony knew, somewhere deep inside of him, that it was going to stay that way. Not a sound made it past the fallen rocks, and an alien laid dead, half its body on the other side of the blockage. There was no light.

They sat leaned against the far wall, hands bloodied from trying to find some leverage. Not even Peter’s massive strength could move, what surely must have been, half an island piled atop them. Their clothes were mostly damp now, wet from the waters they had been fighting in hours earlier.

The kid had slumped against him nearly an hour ago, as they waited, for help or some miracle to get them out. It was mute, to Tony, who had watched the kid grow passive as the air grew thinner.

They were running out of it, fast.

Tony was okay for now, if not a bit light-headed, but Peter needed more oxygen than him. His heart beat faster, and everything about him seemed to work harder. 

It was all Tony could do to breath as shallow as possible, with the hope that maybe he could conserve some air.

He gave up a little bit ago, when Peter decided slurred conversations were necessary, and Tony couldn’t find it in him to argue.

Knowing these were undoubtedly their last moments, he listened to the quiet movement of Peter’s chest and held on, humming as they spoke. It was optimistic at first, the kid still having hope for his strength, but several broken fingers later and here they were.

Holding on to their breath and each other until they couldn’t anymore.

“Tony?” Peter asks, using his name, because it was his only chance to and he wonders why he hadn’t done it more.

He murmurs, “Yeah, kid?

“You scared?” His voice his soft and clumsy, head limp against his mentor’s shoulder, so child-like it makes Tony’s stomach twist.

Tony pulls him closer and tries to put very ounce of comfort he has into the embrace, because he should have hugged the kid more often. “A little, sure, but only because of how dark it is in here,” he attempts to jest.

Peter only moves his head, an attempt at shaking it. He knows just as much as Tony does, despite the man’s attempts at hiding it.

They were going to die.

“What do you think…” he whispers, pausing in thought, before deciding this was as good a time as any to ask. “Happens… after you die?”

The question would have been philosophical, and Tony might have made some sarcastic comment had it been any other situation. Instead, it was coming from a scared teenager: wet, cold, and dizzy.

Someone wiser would have had the right answer, but Tony didn’t know, and he couldn’t lie to the kid. He wondered himself, often enough, what was awaiting people after life. But to no avail.

“I’m sure…” he begins, saying, perhaps, what he hopes it to be. “It’s warm, and there’s old rock music,” instead of a laugh, Peter only makes a noise, and Tony knows there’s not long. “Our families are there, and everyone’s happy. Netflix is free.”

“We’ll…” Peter trails off, blinking slowly. “We’ll be there… together, right?” The question staggers in the air, hitting Tony with a subdued sort of emotion, yet sad and forceful all at once.

Peter, in the messy cloud of his brain, can only feel the warmth of the body holding him. In the darkness of a wet cave, facing oblivion, the only thought he can hold onto is Tony. The air is gone, but Tony is there.

_(Start song if you want)_

He likes that.

Tony sniffs, eyes burning, and he wishes he was as out of it as the kid. The kid he loves so much.

“Yeah, we’ll be there together, kiddo. Always.”

Peter smiles, small and weak, and says, “Love you, Tony.” And they both know that if he had the energy to thank him, Peter would have done it a thousand times.

Tony cries, but he barely notices. The whole world is malleable and foggy to him now, and all he knows is, “I love you, too, Pete,” as the threat of oblivion engulfs him. But, Peter’s here, and he’s scared, and Tony is too.

So, in the silence of an abandoned cave, too far from home, Tony begins to hum.

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_It's time now to sleep_

_The moon's watching over_

_You and your dreams_

They melt into each other, and they think of home.

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_My sweet little one_

_Tomorrow your eyes_

_They will light up the sun_

There’s Rhodey, a hand on his shoulder. Peter just told him a joke that he didn’t understand, and the kid’s laughing in the sunlight, too happy for his own good.

A movie plays on the Tv, Back to The Future, and Peter’s slung across the couch like an ape. Tony melts at the sight, and Pepper says she likes this side of him.

He likes it too.

Peter, his kid, and the pride of his life, looks at him like he’s the sun.

_But goodnight, goodnight_

The head on his shoulder stills, but he keeps humming, numb and happy.

The teenager, almost sixteen, soars.

_Sweet dreams for now_

 _Drift off to sleep on your pillow of clouds_

It’s warm, a soft glow is all that can be seen for miles, and Peter’s tucked in his arms, safe and happy, a smile spread across his cheeky face. Tony’s filled with a lovely warmth, and there’s nothing wrong about anything.

The world makes sense.

_Goodnight, goodnight_

_My sweet little friend_

The darkness of the cave leaves, and there’s a light, so bright it should have been blinding, but Tony looks right into it.

Peter’s there, and his smile is the only thing he sees.

He’s waiting.

_Tomorrow's adventures they will soon begin_

_Tomorrow's adventures will soon begin_

The cave is silent, not a single breath to be heard. It’s dark and cold, and it’s empty.

Tony takes Peter’s shoulder in his arm as he reaches him, and they’re together, warm and safe. Others are there, somewhere in the brightness, somber and welcoming. But, Peter’s there, they’re together.

The cave is empty, not a soul left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, please! I love hearing from you guys, and just, thank you for reading!  
> I'm also thinking about making an alternate happy ending? Idk.  
> I love you!! Thank you guys!! <3<3<3


End file.
